


In the Badlands

by ScorpioInk



Series: Romance in the Badlands [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Let's not pretend it's anything else, Nomad V (Cyberpunk 2077), Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, it's smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioInk/pseuds/ScorpioInk
Summary: Mitch had lost Scorpion, V had lost Jackie.Loneliness was one of those things that could settle in and eat at a person, but thankfully, they both had the Aldecaldos.Just a short snippet of two people finding each other when they both felt the most alone.
Relationships: Mitch Anderson/Female V (Cyberpunk 2077), Mitch Anderson/V (Cyberpunk 2077)
Series: Romance in the Badlands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164704
Comments: 26
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, it was a plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone. 
> 
> It will be a two chapter fic. You can stop at this chapter and it's just a sweet introduction to romance. 
> 
> Next chapter will have sexy times.

“What do you think she’s got planned?”

“Hm?” V turned to Johnny as she drove out toward the Badlands.

“Panam,” Johnny clarified, “why do you think she was so determined to get you out there?”

“It’s a party, Johnny. Not everything is a mission.”

“Sure,” Johnny rolled his eyes, “like she doesn’t phone you _only_ when she’s in shit.”

“She said they were breaking in the new camp, it’s traditional for the Aldecaldos or something. Maybe she thought that I could use a break from the annoying terrorist who feels the need to question everything that I do.”

“Just trying to keep you safe, V.”

“From the Aldecaldos? Who packed up me _and_ my ride when we blacked out and drove me to their new camp? The ones who spent the better part of two days taking care of me until I came to?”

“Fine, I get it.”

“I would think you’d like a good party, buddy.”

“Party isn’t what’s buggin’ me, V. It just seems a bit weird, that’s all.”

“Tell you what, if you think it’s suddenly going to go to shit you let me know and I’ll delta.”

“Sure, _now_ you’ll listen to me, but when the BD chick wants to fuckin’ drown you I’m being _unreasonable_.”

“See? I’m learning every day.”

***

“Hey, V,” Saul greeted as she parked her car, “glad you could come.”

“Thanks for having me.”

“You’re welcome here, sister,” Saul pat her shoulder, his massive hand dwarfing her shoulder, “hope you don’t mind working, you know what a party with nomads are like.”

“No problem, where did you need me?”

“Find Panam, I’m sure she’s got something for you.”

“Told you,” Johnny appeared just behind Saul.

“Flippin’ burgers isn’t the same as gettin’ shot at, Johnny. Calm your jets.”

***

V loved being back in a camp, it wasn’t until she was surrounded by tents again that she realized that NC had never completely become home.

Even less once Jackie was gone.

“What about me?”

“I love you like a brother,” V glanced at Johnny as she stocked the fridge at the bar, “and if you were in the flesh, I’d stay in NC to hang out with you. If we don’t find a way to keep us both in the flesh, I’m going to join the Aldecaldos.”

“You seem happy here, at least.”

“What’s not to like? Sun, friends, family.”

“Dust, bugs, sunburn, shitty plumbing.”

“Hey, V,” Panam called her, “you any good at cooking?”

“I can manage,” V called back, leaning over the bar, “need some help?”

“Get your ass over here, girl.”

***

“How have you been feeling?”

“Better,” V helped Panam flip the burgers, “not great, but better. I always feel better when I get out here.”

“Nomads are no good in the city. Kills something in our souls.”

“Amen to that, sister,” V checked around the camp, “looks like everyone’s fed.”

“All except Mitch.”

“Where is he, anyway?”

“Mitch has never been much for partying; he’s probably hiding near the Basilisk. Mind taking this to him?”

“No problem,” V took the plate of food, “what does he drink?”

“Whatever you bring,” Panam smiled, “he’s not fussy, just shy.”

“Shy around his own family?”

“Never said he was normal, V. Go feed him before it gets cold.”

“I’m goin’.”

“I like Mitch.”

V glanced up at Johnny, “yeah?”

“Reminds me of some of my old army buddies,” Johnny walked with her to the bar, “seems like a nice guy.”

“I think so, too. I feel for him, losing Scorpion can’t be easy.”

“No,” Johnny agreed, “bonds you make with the people you go to war with? Can’t be replicated. It’s like losing a limb, they become a part of you.”

V grabbed two beers, heading toward the large tent she knew concealed the Basilisk, “it’s hard to remember, sometimes, that you went to war. You’re such a Rockstar.”

“Going to war is why I became a Rockstar.”

“I know,” V chuckled, “and now you’re stuck in a nomad’s brain.”

“There are worse places to be.”

“I love you, too,” V glanced in the tent, “Mitch?”

There was a bang, a curse, and then Mitch appeared from under the Basilisk, “shit, sorry, V. I didn’t know you were here.”

“No problem,” V held up the plate, “didn’t want you to miss dinner.”

“Mighty kind of you,” Mitch wiped his hands on a nearby towel, taking the plate from her with a shy smile, “been here long?”

“Few hours.”

“If I had known I would have come out, said hi.”

“Ohhh,” Johnny chuckled, “I see.”

“See what?”

“You’ll figure it out, later, V.”

V managed to keep the confusion from her face, only just, but she managed.

“Saul mentioned you were thinking of joining up with us, once your tech issue has been dealt with.”

“Yeah, been thinkin’ about it. I’m starting to feel trapped in the city.”

“I bet, come on, grab a chair.”

V walked with Mitch back into the tent, opening her beer and joining him on a small stool, “not one for parties Panam tells me.”

“Not really,” Mitch started on his dinner, “too loud, too many people. I used to put up with them when Scorpion was around, but…”

“I get it,” V commiserated, “I used to go out to bars, dancing, you name it, with my best choom. Don’t think I’ve gone out for anything but work since I lost Jackie.”

“Changes you, losing a friend.”

“Like losing a limb,” V parroted Johnny, “I know.”

“I’m glad you came by, V.”

“Me, too.”

***

“I’m tellin’ you, Mitch. You can re-wire it.”

“Not my training,” Mitch spoke from somewhere beside her as she looked at the damaged wiring under the Basilisk.

“Mitch, I don’t have any training and _I_ can re-wire it.”

“Then get to work, sweetheart.”

V crawled out from under the vehicle, “fine, but you’re coming under here with me, learning how to do it.”

“Fine by me.”

“I’m not dressed to be working in the dirt,” V waved to her tank top and torn jeans, “you got another one of those I can borrow?”

“Sure,” Mitch blushed, and V tried not to find it endearing, “I’ll grab one from my tent while you get the tools together.”

“Any toolboxes off limits?”

“Not from you, no. The electric stuff is in that black one, there.”

“Got it.”

V walked over to the toolbox when Mitch left, opening the lid and checking the contents.

“He likes you.”

“I like him, too,” V looked around and found Johnny perched on a toolbox nearby, “did you do that when you were alive, too? Just sat on random shit?”

“Yep,” Johnny lit a cigarette, “hey, V?”

“Yeah?”

“Be careful with him, okay?”

“What do you mean?”

“Mitch. He likes you. If you’re going to shoot him down, do it gentle.”

“I don’t think he likes me like that. We’re friends.”

“Trust me, just this once, okay?”

V studied Johnny’s face, and for once found no hint of him being a shit, “yeah. Okay.”

“I hope it’ll fit you,” Mitch called as walked back into the tent.

“I just don’t want sand in my pants, I don’t care if it fits up top.”

Mitch blushed again, a brilliant red across his cheeks.

“Told you.”

“Okay,” V smiled as she took the overall from Mitch, “you might be onto somethin’, Johnny,”

“Find everything you need?”

“Think so,” V kicked off her boots for a minute, stepping into the overall with a jump to pull it up, “wish we had some spare sheet metal. Looks like the wires just burned up as Panam and I drove over the burning cars. Seems like a design flaw.”

“We were missing a crate when we put it together, bet it was in there.”

“Well that’s annoying,” V tied the arms of the overall around her waist, shoving her feet back in her boots.

V glanced over Mitch’s shoulder, reaching around him to grab the parts that she needed, passing them to Mitch as she went along.

“Good to go?”

“Yeah, just let me put my hair up,” V grabbed two of her dreads, using them to pull the rest up into a bun at the top of her head.

“Always wondered how Panam did that.”

“Womanly secrets,” V pat Mitch’s shoulder, “come on, buddy, we’ve got a date under the Basilisk.”

***

“I wonder if I can just redirect it,” V pointed out her idea to Mitch, “making it a bit longer increases your chance of failure, sure, but it would keep it away from being caught as she moves.”

“I say go for it.”

“Alright,” V pulled a long piece of wire, “hold the light steady.”

“You got it, sweetheart.”

Mitch turned out to be an excellent assistant, passing her the tools that she needed before she asked for them. What would have normally been a one-hour job was done in no time.

“And,” V pushed the last wire out of place, “done.”

“Damn, V. Great job.”

“Why thank you,” V turned and smiled at him, finding that during the repair they had ended up shoulder to shoulder, “good assistants make easy work.”

Mitch laughed, “it’s hot as hell under here, though. Beer time?”

“Beer time.”

V brushed the sand from her knees as she stood, groaning as her back popped.

“You’re too young to be making those kinds of noises, V.”

“You wouldn’t believe how often I hear that,” V pulled off the overall, letting out a breath of relief as she started to cool down, “how the hell do you wear these all the time? I’m cooking.”

“Years of practice,” Mitch pointed to the Basilisk, “think we should doublecheck our work?”

“Sure. Want me to grab Panam or did you want to jack in with me?”

There as that blush again, “I think we can manage it.”

“After you.”

V _really_ didn’t like confined spaces, and the inside of the Basilisk was no different. She forced herself to stay calm as she dropped into the seat, waiting for Mitch to jack in first before she joined him as the systems came back online.

It was easier to sync this time, her senses meshing with Mitch’s as the Basilisk hummed to life.

“Trip around the camp before we go and celebrate our victory?”

“Sounds good. You want to drive, or want me to?’

“You go ahead.”

V pulled the Basilisk from the tent slowly, watching each of the sensors as they went through the early-flight calibrations.

“Everything’s green. Looks like you fixed the nav systems.”

“ _We_ did, yeah.”

V felt the wash of emotions sweep over Mitch as a physical response, his heart racing, a rush of adrenaline.

Mitch didn’t comment, just watched as V took a slow circle around the camp before she expertly parked it back in the tent.

“Been a long time since I’ve been out in one of these,” Mitch didn’t rush to pull out his jack, “drove tanks, mostly.”

“This is the biggest things I’ve ever driven, mostly moved cargo for the Bakkers.”

“You’re a natural.”

There it was again, another rush as Mitch’s heart rate picked up.

“Beer time?”

“Beer time.”

***

“What were you two up to?”

“V was nice enough to fix the burnt-out wiring,” Mitch answered Saul, “we were just making sure that it was operational.”

“And?”

“Runs like a dream, V’s a natural.”

“Glad to hear it. Music is starting soon, you should join.”

“You know how I am with crowds, Saul.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. At least pretend you’ll consider it.”

“Sure.”

“Don’t like crowds?”

“Not without Scorpion, no.”

“What, you just need a date?” V linked her arm with his, “I’ll be your date.”

“You sure?”

“You bet, lead the way.”

***

They had ended up just outside of the main group, sitting together on two crates as they listened to the guitar.

“I missed this.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” V felt some of the tension she’d been carrying leave her, “I miss having a family.”

Mitch pat her leg just as a shiver rushed through her, snatching his hand away, “sorry.”

“No,” V assured, “that wasn’t you, I’m just cold.”

“Cold?”

“Left my jacket in the car, forgot how cold it got out here when the sun went down.”

“Ah,” Mitch glanced over his shoulder, “hang on, be right back.”

He returned a few seconds later, blanket in hand.

“Aw, thanks, Mitch,” V waited for him to sit next to her again before she wrapped them both in it, spreading it across his shoulders and hers.

“Yeah,” Mitch cleared his throat, “no problem.”

***

“I’m just saying,” V tapped Mitch’s knee for emphasis, “for someone who apparently loved his bike, it hadn’t had an oil change in _years_. I could have chewed on the oil that came from that bike.”

“Should probably check mine, too. Considering it was Scorpion’s job to maintain both of them.”

“Oh yeah, yours is probably suffocating.”

“Shit.”

V laughed, “how embarrassing, a nomad with a sick bike.”

Mitch groaned, nudging her shoulder with his, “not like I knew.”

“Uh-huh.”

V rest her head on his shoulder, enjoying the warmth that he put off, “if you’re nice to me, I’ll help you fix it.”

Mitch was tentative as he placed his hand on her thigh, a gentle touch that could be friendly or romantic, depending on how she looked at it.

Taking a risk, she reached for his hand, tangling her fingers with his against her leg.

“Glad you came, V.”

“Me too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for indulging me on this weird little plot bunny. 
> 
> If anyone wants me to continue it, just let me know.
> 
> If not, I hope you enjoy this random little one-shot.

Mitch’s hand had moved up as the night went on, and now was securely wrapped around her mid-thigh, his thumb rubbing gentle circles against her skin through one of the holes in her jeans.

V wasn’t sure the last time she was this relaxed, even Johnny enjoying himself as he watched the guitarist playing something that _might_ have been a creative re-work of Never Fade Away.

“Thanks for spending the night with me, V. Sure you’d rather be in the middle of it all.”

V hummed under her breath, “you know, right now I can’t think of a single place I’d rather be.”

“Glad to hear it. It’s getting late, were you planning on heading back?”

“Yep.”

“You, uh,” Mitch cleared his throat, “could stay?”

“Brave man,” Johnny commented from beside her, “if you’re going to say no, say it nicely.”

“Yeah,” V wrapped her arm around Mitch’s back, “I could stay.”

“Atta girl, V.”

***

“V, did you need a tent for the night?” Saul called out to her.

“All good, Saul. Mitch will take care of me.”

There was a series of catcalls and whistles throughout the camp, and V rolled her eyes.

“Got them talking now,” Mitch whispered, “they’re going to start rumors that I’m taking you to bed for…you know.”

“Poor guy has no confidence. That’s what war does to a man. You’re on top of the world while you’re fighting, leaves you feeling useless after,” Johnny pat her on the shoulder, an embrace she couldn’t feel, “treat him right, V.”

“You mean you weren’t planning on taking me to bed?”

Mitch couldn’t have looked more surprised if V had told him that she was Johnny Silverhand in the flesh.

“I, uh,” Mitch shifted in his seat, “didn’t think you’d be interested.”

“No, you’re right, absolutely not interested,” V rolled her eyes, “I cuddle with all of my friends as they stroke my thigh. I’m just friendly like that.”

Mitch’s hand stilled, “I didn’t mean for you to think I had…assumptions.”

“Mitch,” V tried for reassuring instead, “I chose to come tonight, I chose to spend that time with you, and if I _didn’t_ want you to touch me, I would break your arm.”

Mitch chuckled, “fair.”

“I like you, Mitch. I like spending time with you.”

“I like you, too, V.”

***

“Hey,” Mitch squeezed her leg, “come with me, I wanna show you something.”

“10 eddies says it’s his cock.”

V ignored Johnny, “sure, lead the way.”

Mitch stood, wrapping the blanket more securely around V’s shoulders as he led her away from the group and toward the edge of the camp.

It got quieter the further they went, and eventually, V had to keep her hand on his shoulder to stop from losing the path.

“If you’re going to kill me out here, I should let you know I’m armed.”

“Never fear, V, you’re safe with me.”

“So what are we doing?”

“We’re here,” Mitch stopped her, pointing out over the distance, “watch.”

At first, it was just one flash of a bright green passed her face, then another, and another.

“What am I looking at?”

“Fireflies.”

“No shit,” V watched as slowly the space around them had more and more beacons of light, “they’re beautiful.”

“You’ve never seen them before?”

“I don’t think I ever left the Bakkers camp at night, guess they didn’t fly around the fires.”

“No, they don’t like the smoke.”

“Wow. This is amazing,” V smiled at Mitch, “thank you for showing me.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Come here,” V held the blanket open, “keep me warm.”

Mitch stepped closer, letting V wrap the blanket around both of them, clearly nervous, but accepting as V wrapped her arms around his waist and watched the lights fluttering around them.

“Think that settles it, Mitch.”

“Settles what?”

“If I make it through this tech shit, I’m joining the Aldecaldos.”

“Yeah?” Mitch sounded delighted, “good news.”

“Promise to show me more fireflies if I do?”

“Sure.”

“They’re beautiful.”

“They don’t hold a candle to you.”

“Nice line,” Johnny commented from somewhere out of view.

V kissed Mitch’s cheek, friendly and chaste, “you’re sweet.”

“Yeah, well, I mean it.”

“Hey, Mitch?”

“Yeah?”

“Take me to bed.”

“Okay.”

***

The camp was almost empty when they got back, the fires burning low and most of the tents closed.

“This is our guest tent,” Mitch kept his voice low, “or…”

“Or?”

“You could go in that one,” Mitch pointed over his shoulder with his thumb, “with me.”

V took his hand, walking toward Mitch’s tent, slipping inside and waiting for him to zip it up.

“How did you manage to get the big tent on the edge of camp?”

“Time served,” Mitch turned to face her, “one of the longest members of the Aldecaldos, I get to pick right after Saul when we land somewhere new.”

“Lucky you.”

“With you in my tent, I’m feeling like the luckiest man in the world.”

V smiled, dropping the blanket on Mitch’s cot, “you sure know how to flatter a girl.”

“That wasn’t flattery, it was true.”

“Come here,” V held her hand out to him.

“V, you sure about this? No hard feelings if you change your mind and decide that I’m too old, or you’d rather go for Saul, or-“

V cut him off, pulling him closer and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, “Mitch, I’m right where I want to be, okay?”

Mitch’s touch was gentle, careful fingers stroking the exposed skin of her lower back, “you’re sure?”

“Positive,” V pressed her body flush with his, “now stop assuming that I’m about to run out on you and kiss me.”

It was shy, tentative, Mitch keeping his hold on V light enough that she could easily step out of his grip. V hummed against his lips, tilting her face just enough that they could better slot their lips together.

Mitch let her lead, only deepening the kiss when V traced his bottom lip with her tongue. V let him get comfortable, not rushing him to take things further until his fingers gripped her hips a little harder and she heard soft moans coming from his chest.

V broke away with a gasp, reaching for the zipper at the front of his overall, “you have too many clothes on.”

“First time a woman has ever said that to me,” Mitch certainly seemed nervous, but helped her when the zipper got stuck halfway down.

“Then you’ve been hanging around the wrong women,” V pulled her shirt over her head, undoing her belt to slip from her pants.

“Fuck, you sure I’m not dreaming right now?”

“Want me to hit you or something?”

“I think it’s supposed to be pinch,” Mitch stepped from his overalls, leaving him standing in front of her wearing nothing but a pair of thread-bare boxers.

“Go hard or go home. You’re pretty cut, Mitchy.”

“I do what I can.”

V could admit she was shocked. Mitch was surprisingly fit, a strong frame of lean muscle. Sure, Saul was broader, and River was closer to her age, but Mitch?

Yeah, Mitch was just her type.

His bright blue eyes darting from her tattoos, to her chest, to her face, and back again. His hands, both organic and cybernetic, flexing at his sides as he waited for her to take her next move.

V reached behind her back, undoing her bra and letting it fall to the ground, “there, now we’re even.”

“I don’t know what I did to deserve this, but boy am I grateful.”

“You know you can do more than just look, right?”

 _Fuck_ , V sucked in a breath as Mitch kissed her again, _he’s so fucking sweet_.

He was exceptionally gently with her, stroking the sensitive skin down the back of her arms, spreading his fingers to scratch softly down her back, bringing her skin up in goosebumps.

V sighed happily as Mitch moved from her lips to her neck, kissing as he walked her back toward his cot until the back of her knees hit the frame.

“Excellent idea, Mitch.”

“Sorry?”

V sat, looking up him from level with his boxers and the not-so-subtle bulge contained within them, “I’m perfect height.”

“Christ, V.”

V tugged on the waistband, freeing Mitch’s cock from the fabric with a low whistle, “damn, Mitchy. Would have thought you’d be more confident with this weapon.”

Mitch laughed awkwardly, “can honestly say I wasn’t aware it was a _weapon_.”

“Maybe I should check?” V started to stroke him slowly, “give you a better assessment?”

“Whatever you want,” Mitch gasped.

How could she resist? V licked her lips before she took the head of his cock into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks and sucking firmly.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Mitch took a deep breath, his hands flexing at his side.

V didn’t rush, slowly mapping every inch of him with her mouth. She made sure to keep her eyes on his face, backing off if she felt like he might be getting too close to the edge. It had been an age since she had a man like this under her hands, and she intended on enjoying him completely.

“Sweetheart,” Mitch brought his thumb to trace her lips as they stretched around his cock, “as amazing as this is, I’d like to return the favor.”

“How do you want me?”

“Actually, just like this is perfect,” Mitch kneeled on the ground next to V, “lift your hips, let me see all of you.”

V helped Mitch take off her thong, letting out a squeal as Mitch pulled her legs over his shoulders and tugged V to the edge of the cot.

“Shh,” Mitch laughed, “or you’ll send Panam running.”

V opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted as Mitch lapped at her like a man starved, her hand dropping to his head to keep him in place as her other covered her mouth to try and stifle the moans that threatened to fall from her lips.

Mitch moaned against her, his fingers digging into her thighs as he tasted her, the stubble on his chin rubbing against her inner thighs in a way that V knew would leave a mark.

“ _Mitch_ ,” V brought her hands to cup her breasts, teasing her nipples as Mitch found her clit and _sucked_.

“Gods, girl, I could cum just listening to you moan my name.”

“Or,” V reached for him, “you could come up here, and fuck me properly.”

“Don’t need to tell me twice,” Mitch followed V as she shifted to properly to lay on the bed, “you’re sure you want to…I’m happy to…”

“Mitch, I’m sure,” V pulled him down, kissing him firmly, “now _fuck me_.”

V didn’t miss how Mitch’s hands were trembling as he reached between them, pushing the head of his cock down to brush between her slick folds.

V wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him forward, a delighted moan falling from her lips as she felt the stretch as he buried himself inside of her.

“Give me a second,” V whispered, reaching up to pull her dreads down from the bun so she could lay more comfortably against his pillow, “that’s quite the cock you have.”

Mitch chuckled, kissing her shoulder as she adjusted, “you’re doing wonders for my confidence.”

“That’s my goal,” V traced the scars along his cybernetic arm, “for you to walk from this tent tomorrow morning head held high.”

“Only one way that’s going to happen.”

“Which is?”

“If _you_ walk from this tent looking satisfied.”

“I’m sure you’re up to the task,” V cupped his face in her hands, “show me.”

It turned out that Mitch was _more than_ up to the task, and his first tentative thrusts had her breathless.

V had been with partners built like him before, and generally found that if they weren’t practiced, they would slam into her cervix in a way that was more painful than pleasurable.

Mitch was nothing like that, pressing forward carefully and studying her face, pulling back before it hurt. It only took him a few minutes to find her limit, and he seemed to commit it to memory, never pushing her further.

Soon the only sound in his tent was her gasps, and the sound of the cot squeaking under his thrusts.

“For fuck sake, Mitch,” someone called from beside them, “hurry the fuck up or get off that cot.”

V laughed breathlessly, “get up a second, I have an idea.”

Mitch pulled away, V walking over to a large toolbox he had in the corner of his tent.

V tested it first, shaking it and making sure it wasn’t on wheels before she leaned against it, spreading her legs and looking at Mitch with a wink.

Mitch didn’t run over to her, but it was a near thing.

V arched her back, pushing her dreads back over her shoulder as Mitch stood behind her, holding her hips and pushing inside of her.

“ _Fuck_ ,” V breathed.

“Good?”

“Yeah,” V closed her eyes, “ _really_ good.”

It seemed the time for teasing was over, Mitch encouraging her to bounce back against him, as V chased her orgasm.

“ _V_ ,” Mitch groaned softly, “you feel amazing.”

V brought her fingers to her clit, rubbing fierce circles around it as Mitch hit the spot inside of her that had her seeing sparks. It was _perfect_ , and V held her breath as her pleasure started to build.

“ _Shit_ ,” Mitch’s fingers started to bruise her hips as she started to clench around him, “come on, V.”

V buried her face in her arms as she came, trying her best to stifle the moans as she pulsed around his cock.

“V,” Mitch sounded urgent, “can I…”

“ _Yes_.”

Mitch pressed his lips to her back as he spilled inside of her, short panting breaths cooling the sweat between her shoulders.

“ _Fuck,_ Mitchy. That was amazing.”

“Happy to hear it,” Mitch pulled away gently, stroking the marks his cybernetic hand had left behind, “weird, I normally wake up before I get off.”

V chuckled, turning in place and kissing him. It was gentle and soft, the urgency satisfied for now.

“Come on,” Mitch guided her back to bed, “want to borrow one of my shirts?”

“Sure,” V pulled her thong back on, “nomad rule number one.”

“Never sleep naked,” Mitch agreed, “too bad, I’d like to wake up to the sight.”

“If the Aldecaldos can spare you for a night, you can come and stay at my place,” V took his offered shirt, putting it on and stretching out on the cot while Mitch pulled on a pair of sweatpants.

“I’d like that.”

V wrapped her arm over his stomach, humming gratefully as he covered them both with a blanket.

“Night, V.”

“Night, Mitch.”

***

V woke with the sound of the camp coming to life around her.

“Morning.”

“He’s waiting for you to freak out, say you were drunk,” Johnny spoke from the foot of the bed, “that’s why he sounds weird.”

“Hey, you,” V kissed Mitch’s shoulder, “how are you feeling?”

“Great, uh, how about you?”

“After last night? Amazing.”

V felt the breath of relief under her hand on his stomach.

“Glad to hear it. Was this a… one-time thing?”

“Well, _I’d_ like to do it again, if you’re interested.”

“Just sex, or?”

“You always talk in questions, Mitchy, or can you be direct?”

“Will you go on a date with me, V? A proper one?”

“Will you fuck me like that again after?”

“Sure.”

“I’d love to,” V kissed his cheek, “you know, breakfast probably isn’t ready yet…”

“Again?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Now?”

V let her fingers drift lower, teasing him through his pants until he was hard under her hand, “unless you have something else you need to be doing.”

“Nothing more important than you, sweetheart.”

***

“Well, well,” Saul greeted with a grin when they joined the others around the fire an hour later, “love birds are finally awake.”

“Can’t blame me, Saul. Mitch kept me up most of the night.”

There was a chorus of cheers as Mitch blushed a bright red, “V...”

“What?” V took his hand, pulling him closer and kissing his temple, “I’m not lying.”

“You got your work cut out for you with this one,” Saul nodded to V.

“I’m lookin’ forward to it.”


End file.
